


Good morning, sunshine

by Supernatural_khaleesi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, One Shot, well they've been together for some weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural_khaleesi/pseuds/Supernatural_khaleesi
Summary: As Dean is making breakfast, he is startled by Cas hugging him from behind. They talk and kiss, while Dean finishes up the food. Then Sam comes in and they have breakfast together.I'm really bad at summaries and this is my first fic so please be gentle :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction, so it might be weird. I kinda had a plan but yeah... 
> 
> *not beta-read*
> 
> *update: I had forgotten to actually put the kiss in the story, I added it now :D*

Dean was standing in front of the stove in the Bunker’s kitchen humming some classic rock. He’d gotten up early, as he was in charge of making breakfast most of the times. Today the hunter had decided on bacon and eggs. 

The smell was delicious and Dean really couldn’t wait for the food to be ready. He’d have to go wake up Sam soon, hoping that his brother wouldn’t be too grumpy since he had probably stayed up until the early morning doing research or going through the Bunker’s books.

As Dean was about to turn around and go get his younger brother, he was startled when someone put his hands around his waist and hugged him from behind. All his hunter instincts screamed at Dean to turn around and throw a punch at the attacker.

He did flinch but only to relax immediately at the familiar “Hello Dean” coming from the person behind him. Damn, he should really consider putting a bell on the angel so he couldn’t sneak up on Dean like that. 

The hunter still wasn’t used to the affection towards him, after he had successfully suppressed his feelings for Cas for years. Yet, after they had finally admitted their feelings for each other, Dean was glad that he could finally show his angel what he felt. 

Dean turned around to smile at the angel.

“Mornin’ Cas. I was just making breakfast for me and Sammy, you want any?”

Cas seemed genuinely confused as he replied: “Dean, you know as an Angel of the Lord I do not need to consume human food” 

“I know Cas”, Dean sighed “but y’know for humans it’s polite to ask anyways… especially their boyfriend.” 

It still felt weird to call Cas, an Angel of the Lord, his boyfriend. 

“You really startled me there, you’re lucky I didn’t punch you.” 

Cas blushed. “I’m sorry Dean, I didn’t mean to upset you.” 

Dean smiled apologetically. “Nah, it’s fine. ‘m still getting used to this whole ‘relationship’-thing.” 

They stared at each other for a second, Cas hands lingering on Dean’s hips. The hunter looked at the angel’s lips. A second later, Castiel pulled him closer. They kissed, chastely at first with closed lips. It soon became more passionate, Cas biting at Dean’s bottom lip and his tongue demanding entry. Dean felt like he was on fire, while their tongues battled each other. 

After a while they broke away from each other, both panting. The hunter tried to regain his breath and turned around to make sure the eggs didn’t burn. 

Just as Cas started to say something Sam entered the kitchen with sleepy a “Good morning guys”. Trying to hide a smirk when he saw Cas behind his older brother, still holding on to Dean’s hips, Sam sat down at the table and skipped through the newspaper pretending to look for a case but actually watching them.

When the food was ready, Dean and Cas sat down as well; Dean practically devouring his bacon and eggs, and Cas watching his every move contentedly. They kept glancing at each other, not able to stop smiling.


End file.
